Just The Little Things
by ToxicDelphinium
Summary: Every couple has something unique about them, whether they'd be good or bad but what matters is how much they can show they love their significant other in way that leaves them speechless.
1. Black Coffee (DenNor)

Everyone who knew Emmelie knew one simple thing; she loved coffee. A lot, actually. So, whenever Mat woke up early enough, he would often make her coffee. And today was one of those mornings where he would.

Humming, the Dane grabbed a mug from the cupboard as he waited for the pot to fill with the dark liquid. Looking at the time, it was only six in the morning - far too early for the Dane to be awake, but knew that his Norwegian woke up at the same time every day and he didn't want her to go through the trouble of making coffee herself. When the coffee was done brewing, Mathias filled it practically to the rim. He never liked the stuff much himself, but he paid close enough attention to how Emmelie made her coffee to know that if she liked it so much, it wouldn't hurt for him to be a considerate boyfriend and make it for her.

Keeping an eye on the time, Mat knew Emmelie was going to wake up soon and carefully carried the mug (he was pretty sure he spilt some of it but he didn't care) up the stairs and to the room he and the still sleeping Norwegian shared. Noticing that Emmelie was still curled up in their blankets, Mathias couldn't help but smile as he placed the mug down on their bedside table. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss at the top of the Norwegian's head. "_Rise and shine, star-shine.~"_ He cooed in her ear, earning a small groan from the woman who shifted in her sleep.

"_Few more minutes.."_ She muttered, nuzzling her cheek into her pillow. His smile faltering slightly, he rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, one of his hands placed over where her hip should be under the blankets.

"_But your coffee's going to get cold, Em."_ At the mention of 'coffee', the Norwegian sluggishly opened her eyes and rolled over to face the Dane.

"_You made coffee..?"_ She asked, her voice lingered with sleep as Mathias held out the Danish flag mug to her, being careful not to spill it on his bed sheets. Sighing softly, the Norwegian pulled herself into a sitting position, but leaned back against the pillows against the headboard as she drank the bitter liquid.

"_I don't get a thank you?"_ The Dane pouted stubbornly, watching as Emmelie practically finished off the caffeine in less time than it took to wake her up.

Finished with the drink, she placed it back onto the bedside table. Mathias kept his pout as he watched the Norwegian lean over him to place the mug down, but it quickly vanished when he saw Emmelie crawl into his lap and placed a passionate kiss against his lips. "_Takk."_ She muttered against his lips when she pulled away.

Smiling brightly, Mathias placed his hands at Emmelie's hips and returned the gesture. "_That's better!"_

**~x~**

**Sup people? c:**

**So..yeah. I was bored and reading Hetalia headcanons so I'm like 'eh, why not?'**

**Because I don't want to focus only on DenNor (though that'd be great ; u ;/) I want you lovely people to read and review your OTP and a headcanon you absolutely love. It can be anything! Just..no trigger warnings, my poor little heart won't be able to handle it ; n ;**

**Have fun and keep it happy-dappy for my sake. c: **


	2. Protection (ChuLiech)

Yao could be seen as a fatherly figure to the younger nations but some were more special than others.

The day Vash brought Erika to the meeting, the two, although very different in culture, clicked instantly. Whenever Vash was gone, Yao stepped up to care for the young girl. After all, she was so small and timid, far too fragile for the wrath of the other countries.

So, whenever she would come to a meeting, Erika would be placed in between her brother and Yao. Not that she really cared, really. She loved both her 'brother' and Yao equally, they were really the only people she knew - besides Germany respectfully.

During one of the meetings, however, Yao watched as Erika sank in her chair while Vash was gone. Turning his head over to look, he saw Ivan standing over her - probably just mindless talking, but the small country was obviously intimidated by him! Sighing, he stood up to protect the child much like a mother bear. "_Ivan, could you not stand over her like that?"_

Confused, the taller Russian stopped talking and turned his attention to the Chinese brunette. "_I'm just talking to her."_ He chimed innocently, placing his one large hand on the top of her blonde head, causing Erika to begin shaking.

"_You're frighting her, Ivan."_ He said, swatting the Russian's hand away from her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders to properly comfort her. Glaring, Ivan went back to the other arguing countries while Erika tried to gain her composure back.

"_D-danke, Yao.."_ She muttered, still in a fright but Yao's comfort was greatly appreciated.

"_You're welcome."_ He smiled, giving the young girl a gentle kiss at the top of her head - not like it would have mattered anyway since nobody was really paying attention to what anyone who wasn't arguing was doing.

While Yao treated Erika nothing more than just a younger sister, the young Germanic found security in his protection just as much as her older brother.

**~x~**

**China x Liechtenstein chapter is crap but I tried :c Gold star for the day for at least trying.**

**Request given by Mystery fan. WHO ARE YOU? **

**Send me an OTP and your favourite Hetalia canon! I'll take any request, even if it's an OTP I've already done. c:**


End file.
